


wild draw four

by taronfirth



Series: plainly like a lover to me [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Double Spy, Game Night, M/M, UNO, also seven minutes in heaven, more like 3 hours?, probably the first of its kind, soppy fools, strip Uno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfirth/pseuds/taronfirth
Summary: “Don’t be daft, Eggsy. People don’t have to work for what’s already in their hands,” and since he needs to drive the point home, Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and presses it against his chest, “this is a worthless old thing, but it’s yours if you want it.”





	wild draw four

“I’m getting really tired of pretending I’m not evil,” says Harry into Eggsy’s ears, an edge of righteous frustration tinges his voice and it makes Eggsy shiver slightly. He clutches the items in his hands a tad tighter, careful not to shift the blanket too much in an effort to hide the front of his trousers. After all, they are the only clothing he has left on his body.

He huffs out a ragged breath, looks at the cards in his hands, hears the timer beeping sound signalling the count down and bites his lower lip. Whatever they usually say about being double spy, he’s definitely rethinking his choices now. 

It is a Saturday night in January, and Eggsy is playing the Uno game of his life.  

They’re all sitting on the floor of Harry’s house, the six of them forming an awkwardly placed hexagon of lounging spies in plain clothes, or lack thereof.

Looking around, Eggsy takes in the current status of everyone in the room, noting how his enemies’ facial expressions vary and calculating their demise by the exposure of their skin.  

James is resting his head on his husband’s right thigh, he has given up in the first round, being that person who thinks this is a simple sleepover and happily arrives wearing a one-piece pjs. Unlike him, Percival’s stubborn streak carries him to almost winning three times, all of them foiled by one Roxy Morton.    

The unexpected winner of the second round, a novice at this form of entertainment, Merlin, is a seasoned agent despite not being on the field all that much, his furrowed brows and the hard lines of his mouth tell Eggsy he is in a precarious situation. Eggsy smirks, their handler will be the next to go then. 

Then he glances at Roxy who’s just right in front of him. She’s a worthy opponent, bright and sharp, closer to his age, equally unpredictable and not at all easy to read. Her poker face reveals nothing, but her eyes say that if you dare mess with her, you’ll never get out of this in one piece. Beside Percival, she’s the only other person who still has almost all of her clothes on.

In addition to being the most wicked, Eggsy’s best friend is also the mastermind for this whole charade of strip-Uno.  _The body speaks louder than the mouth_ , she said, it was bullshit but hey, any chance to get Harry naked is a chance Eggsy will take. Unfortunately, his crush for him is by far his biggest liability.  

Eggsy tilts his head to his left, which is where Harry presently sits, and whispers, “Then unleash hell, I’ll cover you.” 

The man gives him a sunny smile, one that shows his dimples and the crinkles at his eyes, it sends warmth radiating all over Eggsy’s cheeks and tummy. Harry’s smile is just as devastating as his next action, which involves calmly putting down a wild draw four card. 

Upon seeing it, Merlin simply stands up and buries his head in the cushions.

Roxy, unfazed by the whole thing, takes out red card with the skip symbol on it, determinedly ignoring the burning looks her mentor is shooting at her. Percival shifts to take off his socks. Both of them still have two cards on hand.

Eggsy locks eyes with Harry as he sets a red two card on top of the pile, it is now or never. 

Harry doesn’t take his eyes off Eggsy when he throws in his wild draw four card and says amidst the groaning from the other three players, “I win. That means I get to choose the next game.” 

“And what would that be, Arthur?” says Roxy. 

Standing up and taking Eggsy’s hand to pull him along, Harry announces clearly to the room, “Seven minutes in Heaven. We’ll go first. And don’t start the clock.” And they march with lightning speed to Harry’s bedroom.

Once the door is closed, Eggsy finds himself being pushed, he goes without a fight, on the bed which Harry sleeps in every night. 

Harry’s hands and kisses descend upon his half-naked body and Eggsy tries to keep his moans to a minimum as he licks and kisses back. He is melting outward and inward at the same time, his traitorous heart wants to leap out of its cage and become one with Harry’s.  

Divesting Eggsy’s trousers, Harry says without pausing, “Don’t bite your lips, this room is the only one in the house that is soundproofed.” 

Eggsy tugs Harry onto him, cups the man’s face and opens his mouth for a long, heady kiss, tasting wine and dark chocolate and mint. His hands automatically go to grope Harry’s arse and presses his growing bulge to Harry’s hips, eliciting a growl from the older man. Eggsy smiles and changes the angle of his rolling hips, which proves to be a brilliant move because it makes Harry drop his head on Eggsy’s shoulder and bite at the warm flesh. 

Letting out a sound not unlike a whimper, Eggsy says, “Did you know our intention all along?” 

Harry chuckles. “I was reliably informed by miss Morton about what would happen, yes.” 

“Damn, and here I thought I was doing a good job of seducing you and getting you naked,” says Eggsy as he discards Harry’s last remaining garment and kicks his own trousers off the bed.   

His tongue darting out to lick the teeth mark on lightly tanned skin, Harry whispers, tone serious, “Don’t be daft, Eggsy. People don’t have to work for what’s already in their hands,” and since he needs to drive the point home, Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and presses it against his chest, “this is a worthless old thing, but it’s yours if you want it.” 

Fighting the urge to cry and laugh at the same time, Eggsy envelopes Harry in a hug and returns Harry’s words to him, “Don’t be daft, Harry. People don’t reject what they’ve been dreaming of for three years.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill on tumblr for: “I’m getting really tired of pretending I’m not evil.”
> 
> Harry calls out Uno but Eggsy's too focused on something else entirely that his brain doesn't register that.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at darcyfirth if you wanna go and scream about Hartwin sometimes :D


End file.
